Seuls les morts virent la fin de la guerre
by Lolsita
Summary: Si la vie n'est définitivement pas un long fleuve tranquille, cette série d'OS montrera que c'est peut-être le cas pour la mort. Les personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter ouvrent les yeux dans l'autre monde et sont accueillis par leurs proches trépassés.
1. Ariana Dumbledore

_1899_

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

Avait-elle rêvé ? La scène lui avait pourtant parue si réelle… Elle se rappelait clairement de la colère qui avait fait bouillir son sang dans ses veines lorsqu'elle avait vu ses frères se disputer, encore. Elle avait encore sur la langue le goût amer de la rage et ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore du hurlement qu'elle avait poussé.

Elle laissa de côté ses souvenirs et ses sensations, qui étaient encore tellement confuses, pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour des nuages n'était qu'une lumière. Il n'y avait rien absolument rien d'autre que la lumière, si pure, si belle. Ce n'était qu'un vide, qui semblait impalpable et infini. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'une si jolie couleur, si apaisante et naturelle, n'apparaitrait pas ainsi dans le vide. C'était Maman qui lui avait appris, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'aller à l'école, contrairement à Abe et Al'. Ariana n'avait jamais le droit de rien.

Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche longue et vaporeuse comme si elle portait une brise de printemps. Elle remua les doigts de pieds et sourit, en voyant qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussure. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et doux, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Ariana s'assit et posa les pieds sur le sol. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un immense tapis de guimauve. Alors elle se leva d'un bond, et se mit à tourner sur elle-même dans cette immensité nuageuse. Elle trébucha sur ses pieds, elle qui n'avait jamais été très adroite, et tomba sur le sol, sans même se faire mal. Le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge résonna, et elle l'entendait encore quand elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, avant de fondre en larmes.

Elle était seule. Pourquoi était-elle seule ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais eu personne d'autre que sa famille auprès d'elle, et pourquoi lui avait-on retiré cette famille ?

A l'instant précis où sa pensée se formait, elle sentit des bras l'entourer. Pendant un instant, une infime seconde, elle eut peur, puis l'odeur parvint à ses narines. La femme qui l'entourait sentait la menthe poivrée, la pluie et les nuits d'été.

"- Tout va bien, mon bébé. Tu n'es pas seule, tu n'es plus seule, Maman est là."

Elle se blottit contre sa mère en pleurant, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Seuls de gros sanglots étouffés encombraient sa gorge, secouant ses épaules. Si sa mère était ici, près d'elle, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

"- Est-ce que je…"

Les larmes qu'Arianna retenaient roulaient sur le visage de Kendra lorsqu'elle hocha lentement la tête. La peine qu'elle ressentait se lisait dans ses si beaux yeux. Pendant longtemps, Ariana avait prié le ciel pour ressembler plus à sa mère. Mais c'était tellement bon, tellement agréable, de savoir que personne au monde n'avait les mêmes prunelles que Maman.

Celle-ci la regardait comme si elle était le plus beau trésor sur terre, comme si elle voulait capturer chaque parcelle de son essence avec son regard afin de ne plus jamais oublier à quoi elle ressemblait. C'est vrai, repensa Arianna, qu'elle avait beaucoup grandit pendant l'absence indéfinie de Maman. Elle avait beaucoup grandit, beaucoup mûrit, disaient ses frères, et beaucoup souffert aussi. Cette souffrance avait été la raison de ces larmes. La seule raison qui justifiait les pleurs d'Ariana, était le deuil qu'elle faisait de ses frères, qui devaient en faire autant. Après tout, comment peut-on être triste, vraiment et durablement triste, lorsqu'on retrouve enfin la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, après tant d'années ?

Ariana serra sa mère un peu plus fort contre elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Maman était là..


	2. Regulus Black

Chapitre court, très très court, parce que j'adore Regulus (en partie grâce à **Eve et Z'oda** que vous connaissez surement, si vous ne les connaissez pas, courrez lire **Amphisiologie** , qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?!), et que je veux pas lui faire plus de ma que ça.

1979.

Le jeune brun se frotta les yeux, se redressa et gémit de douleur. Il était mort. Il était affreusement et définitivement mort. Et il avait échoué.

Pendant les six derniers mois de sa vie, Regulus avait passé son temps à essayer de détruire son soi-disant maître. Il avait percé à jour son secret, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, risquant sa vie pour une cause qui lui avait toujours sembler noble. Il avait quitté l'école en plein milieu de sa sixième année pour rejoindre les mangemorts, et à peine avait-il été marqué, qu'il l'avait immédiatement regretté.

Il regarda lentement autour de lui. L'éclairage était beaucoup trop fort, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Il aurait dû continuer à se battre, et…

Un flash le força à se figer.

Il entendait les hurlements de peur et de douleurs, plus mentale que physique, de Kreatur qui voyait son maître mourir lentement.

Des centaines et des centaines de mains se poussaient pour l'attraper, l'agripper, l'emmener dans les profondeurs, de cette eau si noire… Il était mort. Et il était mort douloureusement.

Un rire hystérique s'échappa de sa bouche et se coupa rapidement, alors qu'il tombait de son espèce de canapé nuageux.

Il se releva rapidement, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et se tourna en silence, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu. Puis il se rappela d'où il était, d'où il se trouvait. La Mort.

Avec un lourd soupir, il se tourna vers l'étrange porte qui avait l'air entrouverte. Personne n'était venu le trouver.

Regulus poussa la porte, éblouit par la lumière nouvelle.

Le chapitre de Regulus est court, parce qu'au fond, on en sait pas beaucoup sur lui et et ça me brise le cœur d'écrire sur lui. Personne n'est venu l'accueillir...

Le chapitre sur James est déjà écrit, et celui de Lily est en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Love,

Lolsita.


End file.
